The present invention comprises a new Lantana, botanically known as Lantana camara L. and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘Ban Whit’.
‘Ban Whit’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar ‘Ban Whit’ has the large sized white flowers with a golden-yellow throat, excellent floriferousness because of limited seed set, compact and dense mounding habit with medium green foliage.
‘Ban Whit’ originates from a hybrid cross pollination in a controlled breeding program in Gilroy, Calif. The pollination was made in June 2006 and the seed sown in December 2006. The female parent was an unpatented, proprietary plant identified as ‘106-1’ with white flower color. ‘106-1’ has a larger flower size, is later to flower and has fewer branches than ‘Ban Whit’.
The male parent was an unpatented, proprietary plant identified as ‘E36-2’ with pink flower color, and a more open plant habit.
‘Ban Whit’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in April 2007 in a controlled environment in Gilroy, Calif.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘Ban Whit’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in the April 2007 in a controlled environment in Gilroy, Calif.